


Scopophilia

by Demonkey



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Canon Relationship, One-Sided Attraction, Peeping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonkey/pseuds/Demonkey
Summary: Sniper has an obsessive night-time habit.
Relationships: Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Scopophilia

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: I wrote this back when I was in school, but wanted to have it somewhere it would be safe or appreciated. If this lands well, I'll happily make more TF2 oneshots!)

It was just another night in the barracks. Lights were on inside as mostly burly, mostly hairy men scattered about to take showers and perform night time rituals. Sniper had finished his washing up in his camper van, which was parked on a cliff by the barracks building, mostly out of sight. From up here, he could see the stars in the sky, with occasional burning meteorites pounding the desert sand. He didn’t believe in shooting stars. His argument to Pauling for parking it all the way up the cliff instead of putting it in the shoddy garage, was because he wanted to keep watch for ambushes, and also that the barracks inherently only had 5 bedrooms, which was already extremely cramped when Spy wouldn’t share. But, it was unbeknownst to anyone what his true intentions of being up there were. He could see in the windows of every merc. Spy had the largest room, with a fantastically large window and books, while Soldier felt more comfortable sleeping in what can be better described as a closet with bunk beds. In there with him would be Pyro, Demoman, and Engineer.

The rooms he would get the best views into was Medics’ room, which was mostly empty because he would keep nearly everything he needed down in his lab, Heavy’s room, which inexplicably had one bed, but both Medic and Heavy would sleep there from time to time, And lastly, Scout’s room, which was a dumping ground for the hyperactive 20-something. Sniper was not up here to just enjoy the nature of the desert. He poked his rifle out of the side window, and watched. He didn’t really know what compelled him to do it, if it was the thrill of not being seen, or it had something to do with unreleasable battle stress. His scope glinted a little bit in the speckled moon light.

He watched as nearly everyone bedded down and turned out the lights. Heavy was in a towel, admiring Sasha. His door opened, revealing Medic, who was wearing nothing but black underwear and a bathrobe. Well, that solves that question. Medic climbed on top of the heftier man and passionately kissed him, Heavy’s face flushing a little from the sudden contact. The huge man pointed to the door, in which Medic went and shut off the light, also going so far as to close the blinds. “Well. that was interesting,” Sniper muttered to himself, his hands getting a little shaky from voyeuristic excitement. He didn’t even notice in his own fascination, but his heart was racing. This would mark the most exciting venture he had seen in his peeping tom practices. He felt little sexual attraction for anyone, only going as to admire the aesthetics of people from afar. Sniper shook out his hands a little, and then kept watching, the only window he could see any light from now, was Scout’s. He wasn’t in his room. Sniper panned the scope ever so closer to see inside the room. The ground was littered with soft drink cans, socks, and baseball memorabilia. 

Next to the head and underneath Scout’s twin sized and shambolic bed, was a stack of magazines. Sniper couldn’t quite read what was on them, but reckoned it was more baseball stuff or boring comics. Scout finally came into the room and shut the door behind him. He sat down and sighed on his bed, looking a little frustrated. His dogtags were hanging off of his thin neck and gently dangling on the front of his night shirt. Sniper chuckled a little, thinking it was funny that a grown man found the necessity to cover himself, even when sleeping alone. 

But who was really avoiding their natural necessities here? This is like the pot calling the kettle black, Sniper thought to himself. He was lost in a little bit of self reflection, when he looked at the lonely Scout turn off his lights. Was this the end of Snipers' stalkerish tendencies tonight? Sniper watched out for a few more minutes, when the light suddenly came back on. Things are about to get interesting. Sniper licked his lips a little in anticipation for what might happen.

Scout was completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched, of course, but had a sort of strange feeling and stared out of the window to the administrative building. "Nothin'," he muttered, looking up at the stars questioningly. "I wonder if anyone actually thinks I'm cute.." Scout said this out loud, to no one in particular. Sometimes, he feels like he's wasting his prime years to date and marry by being a Merc, but his position was needed. No one else had the swiftness and in-your-face attitude that he had, and even though he was kinda annoying, he knew he was loved by his teammates at some level. He stopped looking out of his window and plopped onto his bed, already struggling with being tired and sleeping. The young and twinkish male looked over to the closet, and then remembered his magazines. 

Sniper watched the Scout's little quarter-life crisis take form, and zoomed the scope more onto his tan muse. He was laying serenely on the bed, his thin but well toned frame was easy to notice in his pajamas. Sniper felt dirty about watching the younger man, but couldn't compel himself to stop staring. Suddenly, Scout leaned down, reaching under the bed to the stack of magazines Sniper eyed earlier. 

As Scout flipped open the pages, Sniper eyed the cover. It had a pinup of a woman in an extremely skimpy summer dress, and various article blurb titles surrounding it. Scout has porno mags? Sniper continued watching as Scout occasionally turned the pages. Snipers' focus locked on to Scout's slowly grazing eyes, watching as they delicately absorbed every detail of the girl on the page, how meticulously Scout was staring at the women. Sniper thought to himself that maybe this was the one thing Scout enjoyed doing slowly. 

Scout was totally enamoured by this page with a woman on it that looked strikingly similar to that of Ms.Pauling. He gently stroked the page, admiring the short bob cut black hair, petite and perky breasts, the soft and shiny thighs in dark stockings that looked like the same nylon style that Pauling often wore to work. He had the page bookmarked with a little dog ear, and he visited it often. He felt his pants tighten to an uncomfortable extent, feeling a little convinced that relieving himself would be okay for now. 

Sniper scoped in more, watching Scout's arousal becoming more obvious, stuck on that one page. He watched as scout undid the drawstring to his pants and pull them down a little. More of his lithe and tanned skin showed, revealing the defining and delicate hips of a man born to run. Sniper was becoming even more excited now, his position becoming a little more straightened as he adjusted his seating. 

Scout felt extremely hot, realizing the disadvantage of wearing the long-sleeved overshirt for an activity like this. He sat up and stripped off the shirt, hoping the masturbation would help him sleep better. He had never tried at night because he was worried about waking people up, but with Heavy and Medic making unspeakably erotic noises in the room over, he decided he could go ahead this once. 

Sniper made a little sigh of excitement, feeling more and more horny as the story progressed. He made sure the safety was on before continuing his lustful lookout. My God, I never thought I would see more than just their bodies.. I’m getting a full show..

Sniper started feeling hot too, watching Scout take off his shirt, but leaving the dogtags. The Austrailian admired the sprinter’s sun kissed skin, how it was the icing on top of the cake of his perfectly lightweight and toned physique. The Boston native unwrapped the bandages on his hands, revealing the heavily scarred and slightly burnt palms underneath. Sniper loved the ruggedness of the Scout’s hands mixed with the smoothness and lean muscularity of the rest of his body. Sniper got an erection from the sheer aesthetic beauty filling his scope. Scout then leaned back and proceeded to pull off his pants the rest of the way, his erection tapped down on the area just below his belly button. “Scout goes commando, interesting.” Sniper said with intrigue in his tone, but more arousal than anything “This is making me toeier than a Roman sandal.” Sniper grunted, unzipping his pants and coaxing out his own throbbing cock. 

Scout was naked now, with the magazine next to him on the bed. He gently grasped his member in his hand, and sat up again. He dripped a little of his own spit down onto his penis, just to neutralize the feeling of his rough hands. Sniper started following suit from his van, holding the rifle up with one arm, and playing with himself with the other. Scout started stroking and playing with his own dick at a more insistent pace, trying to stifle back a moan. The aussie was looking more at the motions of the beautifully bronzed man, matching his pace and movements with vigor. 

Scout kept pumping away at his cock, gently rubbing the tip and making it more wet, looking back at his Pauling. “Oh, god..” He groaned, admiring the curvature of the model and imagining how it would feel to be inside her, to be able to fuck her mercilessly and exercise his incredible speed and endurance. He wanted to know what Pauling felt like, and his craving for her grew every day that he was stuck in this godforsaken desert. Scout lay back, still masturbating, his pleasure becoming stronger and stronger with every stroke. Sniper was enamoured by the unrivaled show he was having, that the actor didn’t even know they were partaking in. The bushman had his penis in a death grip, trying to unintentionally simulate the sensation of the baseball fanatic’s body. Sniper had never let his emotions about any of the other mercs quite get out of hand like this. He kept picking up the pace, and Scout was starting to brink on the point of climax. Sniper was struggling to keep watching because of the intense amount of pleasure he was feeling from this moment.

Scout’s vision went blank. His ejaculation was intense, and left his entire body shaking for a few seconds. He came a little on his stomach, the semen still pulsing out of his cock and dripping out on the rest of his softening member. Sniper busted a few seconds later, accidentally landing some jizz on the lower end of his steering wheel. He layed back from exhaustion, his pants and overshirt now stained with his seed. He looked back into his scope, one more time, to see the aftermath of Scout’s “session”. Sniper’s dick was still rock hard, looking at the other man dirtied by his own fleeting orgasm. “Aw, bugger,” Sniper muttered, finally allowing himself to break away his gaze at the other man, and come back to reality. “Now I have this whole mess to clean up.” 

Scout dried himself off with a towel and slept only in his pants, finally able to relax. Sniper wiped down everything and put his suspiciously stained clothes in the laundry bin to take care of the next day, watching as the last light from the barracks went out.


End file.
